水鏡巫女
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 劇情活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 活動時間: 1/18/19 16:00 - 2/1/19 15:59 (UTC+8) The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 裝備能力 Total Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are bolded. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains "no magic/black magic" and "deal elemental damage" combo, indicated with Bonus Stage Stage 1: Ochu + Microchu (3x) Abilities * True Ochu Dance: Physical damage (3x) to all enemies. Inflict Blind, Silence and Confusion (100%) on all enemies * Soil Slap: Earth physical damage (2.4x) to one enemy * Osmose Bind: Hybrid* damage (0.05x) as MP drain (5%) to one enemy Abilities * Microchu A - Guardian Ivy: Increase DEF/SPR (40%) for 3 turns to all allies. Mitigate damage taken (30%) to all allies for 3 turns * Microchu B - Snatching Ivy: Reduce ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (40%) for 3 turns to all enemies. Reduce earth resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies * Microchu C - Fertile Sprout: Restore 10% HP to all allies Attack Pattern (Ochu) * On even turns: True Ochu Dance * 80%/50%/30% HP threshold: ** Osmose Bind ** True Ochu Dance ** Ends turn * If under 50% HP: True Ochu Dance every turn * If above 50% HP: Another True Ochu Dance on even turns * Every turn: Soil Slap, another True Ochu Dance * Remaining actions are: ** (above 50% HP) Normal attacks ** (under 50% HP) True Ochu Dance (15% chance) or normal attacks (85%) Attack Pattern (Microchu A/B/C) * Every 3 turns ** Microchu A: Guardian Ivy (50% chance) ** Microchu B: Snatching Ivy (50% chance) * Every 2 turns: ** Microchu C: Fertile Sprout (50% chance) * Remaining actions are normal attacks Stage 2: Bomb Juniors (8x) Abilities: * Elemental Magic: Magic damage of respective element (4x) to one enemy (can be sealed/reflected). * Bomb junior is trembling: Increase ATK (100%) for 3 turns to caster. * Self-Destruct: Magic* damage of respective element (100x) to all enemies. 100% HP damage to caster. * Imperil: Reduce resistance to all elements (30%) for 3 turns to one enemy (can be sealed/reflected). Attack Pattern (Fire/Thunder/Wind/Light Bomb Junior) * 2 actions/turn * Pre-emptive attack: ** Imperil ** Elemental Magic ** Ends turn * If Bomb junior is trembling was used the previous turn: ** Self-Destruct ** Ends turn * On turn 2, 5, 8, etc (3n-1 turns): Bomb junior is trembling (15% chance) * Alternates between Imperil and Elemental Magic each turn * Remaining actions are normal attacks. Attack Pattern (Ice/Water/Stone/Dark Bomb Junior) * 2 actions/turn * Pre-emptive attack: ** 2x Imperil ** Ends turn * If Bomb junior is trembling was used the previous turn: ** Self-Destruct ** Ends turn * On turn 3, 7, 11, etc (4n-1 turns): Bomb junior is trembling (30% chance) * Alternates between Elemental Magic and Imperil each turn * Remaining actions are normal attacks. Stage 3: Europa + Searcher (2x) Abilities * Rapid Shot - Wind: Wind hybrid* damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Rapid Shot - Light: Light hybrid* damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Rapid Shot - Water: Water hybrid* damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Rapid Shot - Ice: Ice hybrid* damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Rapid Shot - Dark: Dark hybrid* damage (2.5x) to all enemies * Twin Gatling Gun: Physical damage (2.5x) to one enemy * Recovery System On: Remove ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR, Stop and Charm debuff from caster * Pile Banger: Physical damage (4.5x) to one enemy * Super Blast: Magic damage (3x) to one enemy * Crush All: Physical damage (2.3x) to all enemies * Change: Impact Mode: Set Fire, Lightning and Earth resistance to -150% for 2 turns to caster * Change: Shooting Mode: No effect * System Reinforce - Support: Summons Searcher A * System Reinforce - Chain: Summons Searcher Abilities * Chain Laser: Ice, water, wind, light and dark magic damage (0.5x) to all enemies * Melting Eye - Light/Dark: Reduce Light and Dark resistance (30%) for 3 turns to all enemies * Melting Eye - Ice/Water: Reduce Ice and Water resistance (30%) for 3 turns to all enemies * System Attack - ATK/MAG: Reduce ATK/MAG (65%) for 3 turns to all enemies * System Attack - DEF/SPR: Reduce DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies Abilities * Attack Assist: Increase ATK/MAG (80%) for 3 turns to all allies * Elemental Shield: Increase Fire, Lightning and Earth resistance (100%) for 3 turns to all allies * Stop: Inflict Stop (80%) for 3 turns on one enemy * Material Field: Mitigate physical damage taken (30%) to all allies for one turn * Magic Field: Mitigate magic damage taken (30%) to all allies for one turn * Enthrall Eye: Inflict Charm (80%) on one enemy for 3 turns Attack Pattern See Scorn of the Marching Beasts. Tips * 參考討論 * Stage 1: ** Make sure your units resist confuse, and preferably silence and blind. ** An evade physical cover tank can be used to avoid any damage. * Stage 2: ** A 100% passive provoke tank will help against damage issues, granted they might die due to preemptive; raise them every turn, or use 2 units to raise/Phoenix Down and reraise. ** Active provoke can work, but you'd still have to keep the preemptive in mind. ** Damage dealers that can deal all types of elemental damage (e.g. Holy Wand healers) ** Be wary of the enemies' different attacks. When Bomb junior is trembling is used, signified by its ATK buff, finish that bomb immediately. Otherwise prepare various buffs to mitigation, reraise, and elemental resistances, especially for your key units (reviver and tank). * Stage 3: ** Try to kill both Searcher and Searcher A whenever they are summoned. Searcher will chain with Europa, and Searcher A will inflict your units with stop or charm. ** Elemental resistance buffs paired with a provoke-dodge tank, will help against Europa's Shooting Mode. References * AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic Videos Youtube